At Teikou
by alph.jun
Summary: "Aku bahagia, ketika mengingat kenangan kita yang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan." ... "Selamat tinggal, hari bahagiaku." [Warning: AU!Aokise, Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typo(s), Struktur berantakan, Diksi ngaco] Songfic - At Gwanghwamun by Cho Kyuhyun


**A/N : **Kita sambut, Fanfic GGS! _Gay, Galau, Somplak_.

Songfic dari lagu Korea At Gwanghwamun – _Cho Kyuhyun_

_Gwanghwamun_ itu nama tempat di Korea. Maaf saya ganti judulnya buat fic ini :')

Lagu ini berkisah tentang seseorang yang ditinggal jadi mantan/? Ya gitulah. Mudah-mudahan sih fic ini nyambung sama lagunya.

Oh iya, _thanks_ buat yang udah ngasih ripiuw di fic **Happy Little Pill**. Penyemangat sekali. Saya tercengang, _duh_.

Buat yang baca fic ini, minta ripiwnya juga ya, kritik, saran, emot gaje, atau apalah itu saya terima dengan lapang dada.

Selamat menikmati!

[**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi, At Gwanghwamun (c) Cho Kyuhyun]

[**Warning**: _AU!Aokise, Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typo(s), Struktur berantakan, Diksi ngaco, menyebabkan impotensi dan gangguan kehamilan._]

* * *

_I was happy  
At the memories of holding hands and walking together_

.

.

.

**At Teikou**

* * *

_Beep.. Beep.._

Terdengar keras bunyi alarm yang terletak di atas meja.

Kise Ryouta terbangun di pagi hari, mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menyadarkan dirinya yang belum sepenuhnya sadar dari alam tidur. Sesekali mengusap matanya yang basah akan air matanya.

Kise mematikan alarm yang membangunkannya pagi itu. Matanya melihat bahwa jam telah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Disusul dengan kalender di sebelah jam weker tersebut yang menunjukkan tanggal _xx_. Di samping kalender itu terdapat sebuah kartu berbentuk persegi panjang. Sebuah kartu undangan.

Oh. Ia ingat.

'_Aomine Daiki &amp; Momoi Satsuki's Wedding.  
Saturday, xx/xx/xxxx  
9 AM  
Loc: xxx_

_Invitation Card To : __**Kise Ryouta**__'_

Kise terkekeh.

"Aomine_cchi_ dan Momoi_cchi_ sudah besar." Gumamnya.

_Tik. Tik._

Senyuman Kise diiringi tetesan air matanya yang terjatuh setetes-demi-setetes. Entah harus bahagia atau sedih. Entah harus tersenyum atau menangis.

Kise mengusap air matanya. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari kartu undangan tersebut.

Ia berjalan menuju balkon apartemennya. Menikmati udara pagi yang cukup segar, namun entah mengapa terasa menyakitkan saat menghirupnya. Tidak. Tidak ada salahnya kau menghirup udara segar. Yang salah adalah saat kau mulai mengingat hal yang tidak ingin kau ingat disaat kau tengah menghirup udara segar.

Dipandangnya pepohonan yang berdiri kokoh di sekeliling kota. Warna daun yang sudah mulai berubah menjadi kecoklatan dan mulai berguguran. Warna daun yang pasti berubah saat musim akan berganti. Indah.

Kise kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mengambil jaketnya lalu memakainya. Berjalan keluar apartemennya, lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak. Ia bukan ingin pergi ke pernikahan _teman_nya. Ia tidak ingin pergi ke sana. Tidak akan pergi. Tidak memiliki niatan untuk pergi ke sana.

Namun ia ingin sekali menunjungi suatu tempat.

.

.

_Teikou Junior High. _

Tempat di mana ia memiliki banyak kenangan dengan teman-temannya. Terutama, seseorang yang kini hanya berstatus _teman_, Aomine Daiki. Betapa sakitnya hati Kise saat mengingat bahwa Aomine kini hanya temannya saja. Entahlah, mungkin orang yang ia pikirkan saat ini pun menganggapnya orang asing. Mungkin.

Tidak jauh berbeda, di lingkungan sekolah Teikou pun dikelilingi oleh daun-daun berwarna kecoklatan yang sedang berguguran. Udaranya pun segar, namun terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan.

Sekolah hari itu dikunci, beruntung hal itu tidak berlaku dengan ruangan klub.

Kise berjalan menuju ruangan klubnya dulu. Klub basket Teikou. Atau akrab di sebut dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_. Dipandanginya setiap gambar yang terpajang di ruangan klub tersebut.

"Masih ada rupanya."

Ia memandangi gambarnya bersama teman-teman satu timnya. Ia memandangi dirinya yang tersenyum lebar di samping pria berkulit tan yang akrab di sebut Aomine. Kise kembali terkekeh.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Kise mengusap wajah Aomine pada gambar.

"Ah, menyenangkan ya?"

_Tik_.

"Tinggal beberapa hari lagi musim panas berakhir."

_Tik._

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa akhir-akhir ini sangat melelahkan."

_Tik_.

Air mata Kise kembali berjatuhan. Tidak kuat rasanya memandangi orang yang kini bukan miliknya lagi. Tidak kuat rasanya memandangi orang yang kini bukan siapa-siapanya lagi. Sungguh menyakitkan.

Di sebelahnya, terdapat gambar dirinya yang tengah berpelukan dengan Aomine sambil memakan es krim sepulang sekolah. Kise ingat betul saat ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan es krim tersebut ke seragam milik Aomine. Kise ingat betul wajah Aomine saat marah. Kise ingat betul tawa Aomine setelah amarahnya. Kise ingat.

_Gludug._

Sedang asyik bernostalgia, Kise dikagetkan oleh suara petir yang cukup besar tanda akan hujan.

"Padahal masih pagi." Kise bergumam.

Ia cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan klub. Bersaing dengan waktu berharap tidak kehujanan saat ia berjalan menuju apartemennya. Namun ia terlambat.

Kise mendongak memandangi langit hujan. Sudah tidak peduli akan dirinya yang telah basah kuyup. Tiada niatan untuk berteduh. Sudah terlanjur. Lagi-lagi, tanpa sadar ia menitikan air mata. Entah sejak kapan Kise menjadi pria yang cengeng.

Semua ingatan akan kenangan-kenangan indahnya bersama Aomine sang mantan kekasih kembali muncul dibenaknya. Sungguh menyayat hati.

"Aku bahagia." Kise memandangi telapak tangannya.

"Ketika mengingat kenangan kita yang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan." Kalimatnya diiringi isak tangis yang meruak.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata arti hidup ini," Kise mengepalkan tangannya.

"Untuk selalu menemukan orang baru."

Menangislah, selagi hujan menutupi air matamu.

Tak peduli telah berapa lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Aomine, ingatan akan senyuman pria tan itu tetap terbayang-bayang dibenaknya.

"Kau... Kau yang terlihat menawan dibanding siapapun." Kise terduduk di atas aspal.

Kise sudah tidak kuat lagi. Bahkan tidak datang ke pernikahan _orang itu_ pun masih menjadi pilihan yang salah.

"Kau.. TAPI KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU?!" Teriakannya seakan bersaing dengan suara hujan yang semakin deras.

Kise kembali terkekeh dalam tangisnya. Merasa bodoh akan dirinya sendiri.

"Hari ini, seperti orang bodoh aku berdiri disini." Kise kembali berdiri.

"Membiarkan tubuh ini basah dibawah hujan." Kise berjalan perlahan sembari mengusap matanya yang tertutupi air mata dan air hujan.

"Menunggumu, kau yang pasti tidak akan datang."

Kise kembali jatuh tersandar di bawah pohon. Sakit. Tidak kuat berjalan. Sakit. Tidak kuat ingin berteriak. Sakit. Tidak kuat akan keputus asaan. Sakit. Sungguh.

Kise hanya dapat melihat sekelilingnya sambil terduduk. Dilihatnya bangku taman yang terletak di taman sekolah. Kembali teringat kenangannya bersama Aomine bercanda berdua di atas bangku itu. Dilihatnya gerbang sekolah yang mengingatkannya akan kenangan telat bersama. Heh, lucu sekali.

Sudah.

Sudah cukup dengan ingatan tentang kenangan.

Ia melirik jam tangannya yang kini menunjukkan pukul 8.30 pagi.

"Aomine_cchi_, apa pernikahanmu akan berjalan dengan lancar?" Kise masih sempat memikirkan hal seperti itu. Padahal sudah pasti acaranya akan diadakan di dalam gedung. Kise masih sempat menanyakan hal seperti itu. Padahal sudah jelas dirinya lah yang kini patut dikhawatirkan.

Sudah tidak ada harapan selain menunggu hujan reda, tanpa sadar, Kise memejamkan matanya.

Satu menit.

_Dalam pelukanmu, disanalah duniaku_.

Dua menit.

_Aku berharap saat aku membuka mataku, kau berada di sampingku._

Lima menit.

_Dimasa yang akan datang, berikanlah aku satu senyuman._

Sepuluh menit.

_Selamat tinggal, untuk hari bahagiaku._

Kise menangis tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

_Selamat tinggal, kebahagiaanku. Berbahagialah._

_._

_._

* * *

_When the leaves changed color on the side of the road Teikou_  
_That was when I finally lifted my head_

_We used to shine so bright together_  
_But now we are strangers_  
_In your arms, the world was mine_  
_Goodbye to those childish days_

* * *

_**The end.**_


End file.
